The Golden Lion
by siu-saidh
Summary: Leon/OFC. Sir Leon is offered a wife in the form of Lady Heleyne, and he goes to meet her for the first time. There is a large chunk from Lady Heleyne's POV, but she's judging and assessing Leon.
1. Chapter 1

**Author: **Sukie

**Disclaimer: **Merlin and Sir Leon belong to the BBC, I do not claim ownership. Uther and Sir Bors belong to Arthurian legend. Denmere is a fictional place, and was created for the purpose of the fic, however small it's role may be.

**Ship: **Sir Leon/OFC

**Rating:** Ranging from K+ to M

**Warnings: **Mature themes: marriage, consummation, conceiving, miscarriage, romance, wedding night, smut (warnings will be given in every chapter).

**Genre: **Romance, semi-fluff, angst, hurt/comfort, (somewhat arranged) marriage, feminine power eff yeah, Arthurian things.

**Main Characters: **Sir Leon, Lady Heleyne (OFC), Uther Pendragon (brief).

**Minor (original) characters: **Maud (Heleyne's maid, English/French), Gwilim ap Madoc (Heleyne's fathers retainer, Welsh).

**Notes: **This fic will have a few more chapters, and I half-know where it's going. The element of self-surprise is a wonderful thing. It's more historically accurate than Merlin too, so there will be medieval elements.

It wasn't a surprise to him when Uther laughed, his blue eyes glinting with mischief and a wry understanding "You are to be wed then, Sir Leon? I hope that I don't lose you to this maiden" Leon found himself smiling after a fashion, riling beneath his calm and courteous façade like a storm cloud. He was ever loyal to his King, and ever loyal to his son. He had served the House of Pendragon since he was twenty years old – ten years of his life. He should have wed then, found a young bride to keep him warm after arduous days, to nurse him when sick, to scrub his back in a hot tub of herb water. A wife to bear him sons and children. But he had given it all up for his Sires. The other Knights had their wives and their children, but Leon had barely found the time. Highest ranking under Arthur and a close advisor of the King, he was expected to dedicate every waking hour to the strife and soul of the Kingdom. His own soul didn't matter.

He bit back bitterness "Of course not, Sire" he laughed a little too softly and rolled his shoulders. Not quite a shrug "She is Lady Heleyne of Denmere, the daughter of an Earl. I think you know him, Sire" his lips became a thin line before he could make them smile, and whilst Uther caught it, he must have decided to pay no heed or pretend he hadn't noticed. They had had trouble with him in the past, but they had reconciled and the Earl had offered his daughter – he had been more than willing, for his reasons were for 'taming' her and 'breeding' out her mothers wild streak. Leon hadn't ever been much for the quiet, blushing types anyway. He didn't even care if Lady Heleyne was a maiden or not, as long as she loved him enough to share her heart and his bed.

Uther arched a brow and drank from his goblet, but not deeply "How old is she?"

Leon arched a brow of his own, his lips tightening just a fraction "She is nineteen, a little older than is normal but her ability to run a household is well known and she is quite a beauty" or so he had heard. He hadn't met her yet and all he knew was that she had light hair and pale eyes eyes. The legacies of Saxon and Welsh blood in her grandparents.

"And when are you to meet with her, Sir Leon?" the King sipped his wine again, regarding him with narrowed eyes. Leon was beginning to feel as if he needed to drink himself into stupor.

"This afternoon, Sire. Five hours hence" he flexed his leather clad hands before him and looked down upon them. He could feel Uther's gaze raking over him, calculating, wise and cold. He was scared witless of this meeting – of his 'wild' beauty her was to marry. She would hate his calm exterior, his binding to the crown, his bond with his fellow men.

"Then be off with you man, and I will see you after your wedding night" Uther smirked, but there was laughter around his eyes. Knowing, slight resignation.

With a faint curving of his lips, Sir Leon bowed "Sire" and turned swiftly on his heel, making his way to prepare himself for the woman that might change his life forever.

Heleyne sat with her back straight, hands demurely clasped in her lap. Her uncovered hair fell in one simple braid over her shoulder. It had been washed and scented, and her maid had brushed and tugged at it so much that her scalp was on fire. Maud was fussing around her now, brushing away non-existent mites and dust, muttering to herself, cursing. She slid past and pulled at Heleyne's skirts to straighten them "Mistress, he'll be here soon! We have to prepare...!"

"Maud, there is nothing else to prepare. You've already nearly scrubbed my skin away, and scented me like new sheets. The solar is clear and presentable enough, and if he finds something to his dislike then he will have to put up with it" she rose her brows "Now, hand me that stitching. I can at least get on with that before he arrives" there was a flagon of hot wine ready for him, bread and beef both, and the rushes on the floor had been scattered with herbs and flowers to scent the air as people crushed them beneath their feet.

Maud began to argue, but Heleyne rounded her clear gaze on her "Maud, please! I'm not to be fussed over like a child! Go to your laundry or the children in the nursery, before I lash you with more than my tongue!" the maid curtsied quickly and bustled towards the door, but before she could make it out of the door, one of her fathers men strode in and smirked

"My Lady, Sir Leon has arrived. Shall I send him up?" he held a hand at his hip, where his sword would have usually hung, thumb tucked loosely into his belt. He was a lot older than her, probably older than Sir Leon, but handsome and dark. She had flirted with him when she had been all innocence, but nothing had ever come of it. Now a little more canny, she knew very well why. She had seen him with a Knight of Camelot in one of the taverns, heads a little too close, heavy lids filled with forbidden desire. If her father found out, the man would be lashed. Lucky for him that she wasn't like that.

"Yes please, Gwilim" she nodded and smiled cordially, placing down her sewing to stand, brushing a hand over her skirts. Maud left with him, and just as they shut the door she hastily ran a hand over her hair to smooth it, putting a hand in front of her mouth to catch the scent of her breath. Sweeping to Sir Leon's waiting flagon of wine, she poured herself a healthy goblet and drank down half. It was strong and she welcomed the hot stinging in her throat. No watered wine for her. It caused a flush to rise in her cheeks and she coughed a little. She had heard little of Sir Leon, except that he was thirty, well respected and very handsome. He was a Knight of Camelot and quite wealthy, she had already known that. But handsome was in the eye of the beholder, and she knew nothing of his temperament or manners. She was no meek woman by any means, but if he was the sort of man to raise a hand to her, then she would be at a loss for what to do. She could contend with words, and she could try to contend with ring encrusted slaps, but her slight frame would beg to differ. There were always her sharp nails to claw his face off, but if his only good trait was handsomeness, she wouldn't want to mar it. Smirking bitterly to herself, she turned quickly wiping a hand languidly over her mouth.

"My Lady Heleyne, the door was ajar and I thought..." she almost screeched. Almost, but not quite. Catching it in her throat, she brought a hand to her chest and glared with full force. The man before her was clad not in his regalia, but a rich tunic of brocade, dark green and gold. Her eyes raked over his form – long legged, muscular but lean arms, slender fingers. He had narrow shoulders, but he was well built with it, and his jaw was angular and soft. Blue eyes, gold-ish hair, a beard. Her eyes fell to his lips, and then instinctively to the slit of his tunic that swept long between his thighs. With a cough, she curtsied and smirked.

"You intend to scare your wife into submission already, Sir Leon?" she let her smirk stretch wider, holding her hands at her waist. The Knight – her soon-to-be husband – arched a brow, but his expression was soft and discerning. Indulging. Heleyne was sure she had caught his gaze moving towards her chest and waist, but it had been too quick to judge properly.

He grinned, his eyes meeting hers with a gentle confidence "No My Lady, I am not that sort of man" he laughed, and when he did, a flutter caught her chest. She stared at him for a few moments, and then swept her half full goblet into a hand, filling it to the brim again. She closed a few inches of gap between them and handed it to him. She watched him drink, his lips touching where hers had only a few minutes before. Visions of things flew across her inner eye, heated but soft. Enticing, languid, but hot and sticky like the wine now in her stomach.

The man's lips parted and he spoke with a knot in his brow "Are you sure you want to marry a man eleven years older than you, Lady Heleyne?" he looked up from the wine from beneath his gold lashes, and despite herself, she couldn't help the melting feeling in her bones, beneath her skin.

"It's not like I have a say in the matter Sir Leon, but we'll just have to wait and see"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author:** Sukie

**Disclaimer:** Merlin and Sir Leon belong to the BBC, I do not claim ownership.

**Ship:** Sir Leon/OFC

**Rating:** Ranging from K+ to M

**Warnings:** Mature themes; kissing, sexual suggestions, etc.

**Genre:** Romance, angst, drama.

**Main Characters:** Sir Leon, Lady Heleyne (OFC)

**Minor (original) characters:** Maud (Heleyne's maid, English/French), Warin, Earl of Denmere (Heleyne's father, English/French).

**Notes:** I mentioned Sir Bors in the last chapter info, because I thought he'd be in this one. But apparently my muse was having none of it. He might make an appearance in a later chapter. Anyway, I hope it's alright! I feel it needed something added to it, but I couldn't seem to get any further so...this is it.

* * *

Leon watched her from across the hall. She danced freely and easily with her male relatives – her cousins, uncles and cousins removed. She graciously declined the arm of many a Duke and Baron, and every time she did she curved him a sly, impish smile. Dangerously flirtatious for there being so many people watching her, especially her maid Maud, who looked at Leon like he would ravish her virginity away from her at any minute.

Arthur had sent him a a guarded group of messengers with marriage gifts for him and his fiancée – damasks, brocades and a fine courser horse for Heleyne, and armour, hunting spears and a magnificent destrier horse for himself. A formal address had been sent with it, and then on the back, a subtly informal footnote "May your wife bring you happiness and comfort, and provide you many sons" with his in his neat, but slanted hand. The Prince had also given him a castle several leagues from Camelot – the furthest away without troubling Uther. The Prince knew him too well.

After a while, he lost sight of her, and was stood in the corner of the room trying to avoid her father, who looked a little too drunk for his own good.

"I hope you're thinking of me" there was a sudden burst of breath against his neck, a whisper in a familiar voice. Soft, warm curves pressed into his side, the subtle hint of flowery scent from her hair. His stomach flipped, but he managed to keep a level voice "My Lady, you're not supposed to be anywhere near me for the next several days. If your father sees us so close..." he moved back a little, but even when he did as he looked down, they were so close that he could feel the heat radiating from her body.

"We were alone the other day, and I knew you were staring at my assets" she pouted theatrically and went to move to squeeze those said assets together through her dress. Leon nearly choked. She was drunk...God, she was drunk. He took her by the waist, perhaps unintentionally a little hard and steered her through into a little side corridor running up to the solar above the hall. She made small sounds of protest as he did, and when they finally stopped, she swung around to face him like he'd done something to further entice her.

"How many cups of wine have you had?" he glared down at her, the pleasure of her closeness making him all the more angry. She couldn't do this to him, it wasn't fair.

"Eight or nine, including...including the weak ale when breaking fast, I forget" she waved a lazy hand, and looked up at him with big, blinking eyes "I thought we could consummate our union tonight, instead of on the night of the wedding...to get it over and done with" she swayed a bit, and instinctively Leon's hand moved out to catch at her waist. But she steadied herself and smiled, giggling.

She was scared. He frowned a little. A woman's first time was said to hurt, and sometimes be quite terrifying. Leon had never taken a woman's virginity, he'd always visited the women in the lower section of the town in bath houses, or the 'well known' Ladies of court "There's nothing to fear, My Lady. I will treat you properly, there's no doubt about that" he reached out a hand to brush hers reassuringly.

"Mmmm, sooooo chivalrous My Lord" she grinned up at him with hazy eyes and pressed a hand against him chest, pushing herself into him. The pressure of her body against him was making him feel a little giddy. It had been...a while.

He moved behind her and reached out to grab hold of her waist, and moved her towards the stairs

"My Lady, you are in need of rest" short of dosing her with something, there would be no other way of getting her to bed unless her dragged her.

She let out a small squeak and idly slapped him "I'm only going to bed if you're coming with me" she walked slowly, and jarred her feet to make it awkward for him to push her along. When they got to the foot of the stairs, she stopped abruptly and pushed her back into him "So...so you're coming with me then?" he could almost hear the smile as she spoke.

Leon sighed, and gripped her waist tighter. After a few seconds of thinking, he swivelled her around and lifted her over his shoulder in a swift and fluid motion, and began to climb the stairs. She squeaked again loudly and began to pound her hands into his back "Sir Leon! Si...Sir Leon! Ge...get...put me down now!" but the more she struggled, the tighter he held on. No one would hear over the music raucous in the hall. Even a sorcerer wouldn't be able to hear a shout in the din.

They came to the solar above the hall, and continued up several short sets of stairs and a few corridors, before he found Heleyne's rooms. He pushed the doors open easily and kicked them shut behind him, moving to swiftly deposit her on the bed. Almost immediately she jumped up and grabbed hold of his arm "Please Leon...don't do this. I just want you now...I need you now...please?" she looked up again, with those wide blue eyes, imploring and deadly.

She closed the gap between them and moved to tip toe, and pushed her fingers into his hair. Her lips were on his, and her kiss was indulgent and warm. Leon relaxed into the kiss, and his hands slowly moved out to rest at her hips. God...what was he doing to her? His legs felt weak, his blood rushed in his ears. When she moaned, he made the kiss deeper and pulled her in closer. No, he couldn't...they couldn't.

He had to control himself.

The doors burst open, and immediately he broke the kiss, his daze clearing almost instantaneously. He swung around. Behind him Heleyne gasped, but he continued to keep eye contact with the person. Behind him, she made a retching noise and dashed off, and the sound of vomiting was harsh against the silence.

"I hope you and my daughter have not been too close in here, Sir Leon. You know it would cause a terrible rift between my Earldom and Camelot, don't you?" Heleyne's father eyed Leon coldly. Leon looked at the man's side, and he was clutching a sword.


End file.
